bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tier Harribel
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = July 25''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 76 | gender = Female | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (135 lbs.) | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Ruler of Hueco Mundo | previous occupation = 3rd Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous team = Espada | partner = Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Tiburón | manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 198 | anime debut = Episode 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | japanese voice = Megumi Ogata | english voice = Laura Bailey | spanish voice = }} is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and is Espada Tres (Three). Appearance Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakutō horizontally across her back (similar to Suì-Fēng). The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these Hollow remnants from view with her jacket. Harribel's mask fragment gives her a similar appearance to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, at least in regards to the teeth. To date she has the most intact mask of any Arrancar not including the incomplete Grand Fisher (though the mask is removed upon her Zanpakutō's release). Her Espada tattoo is oddly placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be, making it unseen.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 Her appearance from the time before she became an Arrancar mostly resembled her released state, but most of her body and face was covered by white hollow-bones and her weapon was part of her arm. Her hair and eyes were, however, exposed.Bleach anime; Episode 274 Personality In contrast to the majority of her fellow Espada, Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed and analytical, preferring not to engage in combat; she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and refuses to fight unless she or her Fracción are challenged or ordered by her superiors (excluding Baraggan, sharing her history with him). She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power. However, when she is betrayed by Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, showing that, while rare, Harribel can be quite aggressive and brutal. Unlike most of her comrades, Harribel does care for her Fracción, as she is noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading and angrily assaults Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Yamamoto. She views Aizen and his powers in high regard, which appears to be reciprocated by Aizen to a certain extent, as he seems unconcerned with the prospect of his top three Espada fighting a numerically-superior force led by six Shinigami captains without his aid. Whenever she is present, Aizen usually greets the group with words such as "ladies and gentlemen of the Espada" or "brothers and sisters", presumably for her exclusive benefit, as she is the only female. Harribel's gender and associated rank in the Espada occasionally draws the unwanted attention of other people; Nnoitra Gilga attempts to provoke her into attacking him with a sharply-worded comment during the Espada meeting. She also catches the eye of Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, to the point of him mentioning his (rather positive) opinion of her abilities to his opponent. History Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Harribel was a near-humanoid shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Some time ago she saved a female Adjuchas-class Hollow, Emilou Apacci, from another, male Adjuchas. Harribel took her back to her lair, where she introduced her to two other female Adjuchas, Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose, as a new comrade. After Harribel broke up a small altercation between the other three Hollows, she explained that as female Hollows tend to be easy prey for the male ones, she brought Apacci and the other two Hollows there as she thought they would be better if they worked as a group, rather than working alone. They later fought a Hollow who fled, Harribel having allowed him to get away. When they decided to rest, Apacci asked her why they should allow him to escape instead of devouring him. She explained the law of Las Noches and asked Harribel why she doesn't follow it. Harribel explained that she didn't want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others. She resolved that if she couldn't win alone she would win in a group. At some point Harribel and her group came face to face with the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn and his court. The two revealed they had previous dealings with each other and upon meeting again Baraggan made note that he was tired of her rebellious attitude. He gave her a choice: either join his army or run off to an area he could not see, noting that there is no place in Las Noches he couldn't see. One of his servants attempted to persuade Harribel but ended up receiving a slash to his Hollow mask for his trouble, for which Baraggan scolded her for being so bold, but allowed her to leave unharmed.Bleach anime; Episode 284, only takes place in the anime. ]] Sometime later the group is attacked in their lair by a stranger. Harribel, who remembered him as the Hollow she attacked at her confrontation with Baraggan and his court, tried to fend him off. He proved his reiatsu to have been stronger than a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow such as Harribel and he quickly gained the upper hand. Harribel refused to give up and asked her subordinates to run away. Though they complied at first, they eventually came back as they resolved to die fighting for Harribel. The assailant quickly defeated the Adjuchas Hollows and then took out Harribel. He then stated his intention to kill her and join the upper ranks of Hueco Mundo. They were interrupted by the arrival of Sōsuke Aizen, who blocked the attack and stated that such power was only natural for an Arrancar as he dispatched him personally. He then noted that the power of sacrifice allowed for many impossible things and apologized to Harribel stating that he gave the assailant Arrancar powers, but not a brain to control it. He then explained the concept of the sacrifice and asked Harribel to join him if she wanted to be strong enough to protect her subordinates. Plot Arrancar arc Harribel attends the return of Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo after their initial intrusion in the Human world''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 198, page 10 She later witnesses the creation of Wonderweiss Margela.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 12-13 Hueco Mundo arc Harribel attends Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 15-19 After Aizen warns the Espada to treat the intruders with caution, Nnoitra Gilga makes a comment stating that they look weak. She tells him that if he had listened to what Aizen just said he would have heard him state that they shouldn't take the intruders lightly. Nnoitra says that is not what he meant and tells her not to get testy before asking her if she is scared. Harribel only gives him a cold stare. Grimmjow interrupts the brewing confrontation by attempting to walk out against Aizen's orders. She alongside the other Espada sit silently while Aizen subdues Grimmjow with his Spiritual Pressure to keep him in line.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 4-12 After Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed, she observes the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo. Emilou Apacci asks her what they should do about his death.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9 During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, she and her Fracción watch from afar talking about the battle. When her Fracción begin to question what is going on in the battle Harribel tells them not to worry about it. As they are witnessing the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form she says it is understandable for them to be frightened, as that is their primal fear and they should value it. Harribel wonders whether or not the one that he is fighting is truly a Human, as she would never think that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu would be that of a human's, stating that the battle seems to be more like one between two Espada than anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 1-6 Fake Karakura Town arc .]] After Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he summons Harribel, along with her Fracción and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Captain-Commander Yamamoto then uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains. As Baraggan notes this, Harribel says he is underestimating Aizen. He simply retorts that she is underestimating him.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 11 Baraggan then decides to take control of the situation himself while Harribel and the others stand around and watch.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 12-13 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended, Harribel enters into battle with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 15-19 Harribel draws her sword and she and Hitsugaya clash.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 1-4 As they battle she tells Hitsugaya that she felt a disturbance in his spiritual energy, in reference to the arrival of Momo Hinamori. He tells her that he has no idea what she is talking about. Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 5-7 When her Fracción, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun, are defeated, she ups her tactics against Hitsugaya. Harribel condenses energy in the hollow portion of her sword and slashes at him. She then unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the Tres Espada. Hitsugaya finds it difficult to believe she is only the third strongest Espada, but Harribel starkly warns him she has not begun to show him the extent of her power. She unzips the rest of her jacket to reveal the frightening remains of her mask covering the lower half of her face. Acknowledging the seriousness of this fight against such a powerful opponent, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai as Harribel directly charges at him forcing him to block.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 8-14 The two continue to fight as Hitsugaya crashes into a building below, Harribel questions if this is a captain's strength and wondering how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun could have lost. Harribel then releases her Zanpakutō. As Hitsugaya looks on, Harribel raises her sword and delivers a seemingly fatal blow. Believing her enemy defeated, she says that he is no match for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 12-19 Seeing Yamamoto on the side of battle, she approaches him and threatens to exact her revenge against him for taking the lives of her subordinates. Suddenly, Hitsugaya appears behind her and nearly lands a blow, but she ducks and counters. Wondering how her opponent survived unharmed, Hitsugaya explains he made an illusion of his image out of ice as a precaution once she released, the ice clone being what she struck down. Hitsugaya then tells Harribel not to underestimate their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 4-7 As their fight ensues, Harribel reveals her to control water and attacks. The two counter each other, showing the ability to manipulate the others' ability. Harribel then attacks with her Cascada.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 15-19 Hitsugaya escapes the torrent of water and the two continue before he tells her another law of battle, that one faces the greatest danger when one uses their best attack. Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 2-6 Realizing they are both waiting for the battlefield to fill with condensation, Hitsugaya states that neither will ever get anywhere if they’re both after the same thing. After Hitsugaya states he has never used this technique in Bankai, Harribel asks what he is talking about and Hitsugaya mentions his ability to control weather before activating his Hyoten Hyakkaso technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13-19 Harribel stares up at the sky in amazement as it becomes filled with dark storm clouds, asking what this is. Hitsugaya explains the ability and asks for her name, to which she replies "Tres Espada, Tier Harribel." Hitsugaya then states his name and rank before attacking. A hole in the sky opens much to Harribel's surprise, and snow begins to fall. Hitsugaya explains the ability and that once all the ice flowers bloom, she will die. Harribel tries to break free but is unsuccessful. The one hundred ice flowers encase Harribel in a gigantic ice-flower obelisk.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 4-13 When Wonderweiss Margela arrives, he lets out a high pitched scream which shatters the ice holding Harribel. She rises from the ice obelisk without any noticeable sign of injury and gives a cold stare to the shocked Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 9-11 As Hitsugaya contemplates the words of Sajin Komamura about fighting alongside the newly arrived Visored, Harribel goes to attack him while his back is turned, although he still notices her. However, before she can strike Hitsugaya, the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki appear and block her strikes''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 354; pages 6-8 Harribel then continues to battle, now fighting three opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 14. After Starrk's death, she still continues her fight. The four all clash causing an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-18 However, Aizen, who notices their fight, suddenly appears behind Harribel and slashes her across the chest. She is shocked as Aizen only responds that he is done with her, as it appears that she is not strong enough to fight for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 20-22 Aizen further states that he never thought, after all the trouble he went through to gather the Espada, that he alone would be far more powerful than the lot of them. Harribel looks at Aizen with rage and retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. Aizen's expression does not change as he says dealing with her is such a pain, surprising Harribel. She then realizes that she attacked an illusion and that she has been stabbed from the back of her left shoulder by the real Aizen. He then states that he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again and withdraws his sword, sending Harribel plummeting into the city below.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 1-5 The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake one in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there. On Harribel's body, there were two deep wounds; one was a deep, straight cut that went straight through the side of her chest made by Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, and the other cut going from her back to her left womb. The wounds could have lead to death, no one besides Orihime seemingly possessed the ability to save the fallen Espada.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her fraccion look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221 The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area Harribel and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. It is then that they realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it woundn't be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agreed that it would be the best course, but Harribel disagrees, explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal fraccion following behind intently.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Aizen's defeat and the deaths of Barragan and Starrk, Harribel became the ruler of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 However, a group called Vandenreich appeared, and she was personally defeated by their leader and then captured. The group claimed Hueco Mundo as their territory, as well as another foundation stone to invade the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Harribel has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami as well as a famous prodigy of swordsmanship.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 339, page 8-14 Harribel is ambidextrous and can switch her sword from her right to left.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 5-6 She is even capable of defending herself from a Shinigami captain and two Visored simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-18 Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Tier Harribel demonstrated tremendous spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 284, only takes place in the anime. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, her immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her spiritual power is yellow. Highly Perceptive Combatant: While a person of few words, Harribel has shown herself to be an intuitive person. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of energy signatures.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 1-6 Her keen intellect and intuition is later seen in the initial fight with Hitsugaya, being able to see through his icy demeanor and identify his concern for his Lieutenant. She was able to sense a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure after the arrival of Hinamori concerned him.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 6 Master Tactician: Harribel was able to hold her own in a fight against Hitsugaya, who used abilities counter to her own, taking advantage of his attacks for her own purposes.Bleach manga; Chapter 357-358 Cero: Harribel has been shown to charge her Cero using her sword and being able to fire it in a very wide ranging form, following the arc of her sword swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 15-16 Sonído Master: Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Hitsugaya to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. She is seen using one to travel to the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Zanpakutō . In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end that Harribel uses to unsheathe it. Oddly, the sword is longer than its sheath. It is worn horizontally on her upper back.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 1-4 : : A technique in which Harribel pulls her sword back as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of her blade and launches it towards her opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 6-7 She has also demonstrated the ability to keep the energy concentrated within the hollowed out portion of the blade and unleash it in the form of a ribbon when attacking.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 9-10 *'Resurrección': Its release command is . When releasing her Zanpakutō, she holds it with an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 16 Harribel now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Harribel's speed and strength increase immensely.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 19 :*'Water Manipulation': Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, 15-19 The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill-markings on her blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13 :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 150 A technique that allows Harribel to fire a high-force, mist-form Zanpakutō in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 :* : Harribel points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 :* Harribel is able to condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. She has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13 :* : Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 358, page 1 Fracción Harribel's Fracción consists of three female Arrancar. They were assembled during their time as Hollows in support of strength in numbers due to the fact that female Hollows are made easier targets by the male ones. She holds them in high regard. * is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, one sky blue and one amber eye; the latter having a red ring around it. Apacci's mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle much like that of a unicorn. Apacci's Zanpakutō are the bracelets strapped to her arms. * is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her Zanpakutō is a western style longsword. * wears a long white dress, with sleeves that extend well past her hands. She also has two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. Sung-Sun has long, flowing green hair and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. Her Hollow hole isn't visible. She seems to be the most mature of Harribel's Fracción, advising Apacci and Mila Rose to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. Her Zanpakutō resembles a sai. Appearances in Other Media Harribel appears as a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 without her Resurrección. Her Resurrección first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Censorship Due to censorship, Harribel's design was modified slightly between the anime and manga. Firstly, in the anime, Harribel's outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts and her pants reveal less of her thighs, but when she attended the creation of Wonderweiss, the underside of her breasts is visible. This implies that the change to her outfit was made later. Secondly, during the revealing of her Espada rank tattoo in the anime, the remnants of Harribel's hollow mask are extended to cover the underside of her breasts. Notice the black stripe on the jacket that shows where the original bottom of the jacket was, as well as where her original mask fragments ended. Furthermore, in her released form, her nipple coverings are extended to cover the undersides of her breasts as well as extending around back like a bra. Her "skirt" is also extended with triangular points at the end and the area of darkness underneath is expanded. Trivia *Harribel's aspect of death is sacrifice. *Harribel introduces herself as Tres (three) Espada, instead of Tercera (third). *Harribel's Zanpakutō technique, Ola Azul, was originally called before the release of Volume 41. Quotes *(To Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun) "Don't worry about it. This is the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form. It's not unreasonable for you to be frightened. That's your primal fear. Value it."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 5 *(About Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle) "However, is the one he's fighting truly Human? I'd never think that this volume, concentration and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu would be that of a Human's. It seems more like I'm watching a fight between two Espada."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 5-6 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "How underwhelming. So this is all a captain amounts to."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 18-19 *"You stood no chance. With the bite of a shark, a dragon of ice shall sink beneath the waves."Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 19 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "You are next. I will avenge my subordinates."Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 4 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "If it's the case that my water can become your weapon, then the instant you arrive at that thought, you must also arrive at the thought that the opposite is also possible. That is an inviolable law of battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives."Bleach anime; Episode 274 *(To Apacci) "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." *(To Apacci) "I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group." *"No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own." References Navigation de:Tia Harribel es:Tia Harribel fr:Tia Harribel Category:Espada Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female